


Hindiga u Dhowdahay #3

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Hindiga u Dhowdahay #3

"Brienne -"

Waxay noqdeen in si dhakhso ah in uu mooday loogu tala galay in isaga weeraraan. Laakiin waxaa jiray ilmada indhihiisa, xanaaq aan. "Fadlan, eeg, waxaan u baahan tahay in la ogaado."

Jaime gaareen gacan iyada xagga, nahey, oo waxaa soo jiidayaa. Brienne, ogaaday ujeedadiisa, isagoo gacanta weyn uu jiridda indhaha ka saaray, ka dibna.

"Maxaa kale?"

Waxa uu u sheegay iyada wax walba oo uu ogaa in faahfaahinta ay maydka si ba'an uu doonayo in uu ka fogaada iyada ka, iyo ugu dhakhsaha badan garbihiisa ruxmay oo uu iyada gacanta u lahaa adkeeyay uu ku jiridda. Isagu wuxuu isu neceb yahay. Sida uu u sheegay sheekada, Hablihii keenay in biyaha kulul ee qubeyska Brienne ee.

"Haddii aad ka farxisid, Ser Jaime, Waxaan jeclaan lahaa inaan haatan ku maydhaan," ayay tiri in cod yar, isna ma uu jeclayn. Todoba Hells Angels, ayuu ma ahan oo keliya iyada halkan ka tagi karo nafteeda u rujisay inaad iyada qubeynta ka dib inuu iyadii u sheegay oo dhan, ka dib oo dhan ayay u sameeyey.

"Waa inaad ku maydhaa, laakiin aniga ma tago," ayuu yiri. Brienne ee horsey wajiga eegay si yaabay iyada ku dhawaad qoslay inkastoo naftiisa. "I macnaheedu ma aha in u muuqdaan kuwo fisqi, waxaan ula jeedaa oo keliya si aad u daawato aad u badan oo aad siiso raaxo sinaba aan awoodo." Dammit, Jaime, inaad sida faafiyo a fucking. Wuxuu U dhawaaday inuu isaga qudhiisu ku dhacay. Waxa uu dareemi karaa biyo ku gurguurta oo uu xabadka, laakiin ay isku dayeen in ay taasi cadaadis. Haddii ay dagaalamaan kari dhaawac isaga, iyo wax walba oo kale ay samaysay, waxa uu noqon karaa hubinta in ay ma wax doqonimo ah samayn.

"Waxaan qabaa inaan u maamuli karaa si aan isu maydhaan, fiiri," ayay ku jawaabtay pin. Waxaa jiray wax oo indhaha in Jaime ma jecleysan. "Iyo in la cadeeyo, waxaan ma jecla in Jees." Kulaylka ka soo dhaafay ayaa ninkii iska tegey; Markaasay jeesatay oo dhabarka isaga iyo bilaabay unlacing kabaha iyada.

Jaime ayaa la wareersan. "Tani ma aha Jape, gabadh. Waxaan aad noloshayda lagugu leeyahay, iyo Lannister ah mar walba deyntii."

"Oh badbaadin erayada Lannister aad."

"Uma arko haddii aadan rabin, waxaan ula jeedaa oo keliya inay sii aad shirkadda, gaar ahaan sababtoo ah waxaan ahay kan halkan ku keenay."

"Waxaan halkaan ku keenay," ayay tidhi, ku dhawaad kibir.

"Laakiin, sayidkaygiiyow, aabbahay ma sii dayn doonaa inaad ka tagto, iyo in qalad anigaa iska leh," wuxuu daalaeday waxa indhaheedii bay heer sare ah oo naftiisa doonana u atahay. "Tani ma aha wax kaftan gala. Waxaan ula jeedaa in lagugu badbaadiyo, iyo in King ayaa soo caga, waxa aad halis ka weyn tahay ee aad waligaa fahmi doonaa."

"Ma rabo inaan gabadh dimwitted, fiiri," ayay tufay. "Waxaan qaadan kartaa daryeelka naftayda." Waxay ahayd mid dhaqso gurto Gidaaro, ayay lahaa marka Jaime ugu horeysay la kulmay iyada, oo isna kama uu iyaga u soo jebiyaan oo degdeg ah oo ku filan. Waxay ma ku kalsoon tahay wax ka imanaya afkiisa. Waxa uu dareemay in uu gacanta ku slide xaaladda.

"In meel ah erayada waswaasiyey sharci ahayn oo uu macnaheedu noqon karaa dhimasho, ma, aadan. Diiqu cuni karo doonaa dhakada aad tarred muddo wiig ah."

Brienne fool ka sii qallafsanaaday. "Ma u baahan tahay si aad caawinaad, King gacankudhiiglaha. Waan ogahay in aan ahay oo kaliya qof dumar ah oo foosha xun ee dharka geesigeeda idiin, laakiin waxaan nolosheyda oo dhan igu ilaaliyo. Waxaan aad u ilaaliyaa. Waxaan ku noolaan doonaa adiga la'aantaa, iyadoo aan loo eegayn waxa aad u malaynayso . oo aan heli Sansa Stark, iyo waan dhammaystiri doonaa saarna. Markii aan sameeyo, marna ma u baahan tahay bal i fiiriya mar kale. "

Jaime wadnaha hammiyaa ka boogta naanaysta ahaa uu uga tegey soo socda ka bushimeheeda. Waxa uu dareemay in uu samir socda oo khafiif ah, oo u halgamaya nabadda.

Waxa uu badiyay ciyaarta. "Fine. Anna waxaan noqon doonaa Xaqiiji in aad madaxa fool xun dhalaasha si beeralayda u isticmaali karaan in lagu cabsiiyo iska Shimbiraha. Hello, Beauty," ayuu tufay hadalka la soo dhaafay iyada oo la maareeyo si aad u aragto diiwaanka xun isku hor uu ka soo weerareen . Qanacsanaanta ayaa bukay ayuu dareemay si deg deg ah ku dhalaali markii uu qolka ka tagay.

Oo walaashiis sugayay isaga oo dhanka kale ah. Isagoo cadhaysan, ayuu galay dhanka midig iyada la soo dhaafay iyada oo ahayd gabar caadi ah. Waxay raaceen googaradaheeda lagu foodhyo badan dhulka.

"Maxay u tahay in aan maqlay oo ku saabsan ka soo laabtay varys oo aadan ka shaqsi ahaan?" Waxay weydiiyay, cadho cad cad kuna sugan codkeeda. Jaime iima aydaan jawaabin, laakiin kaliya uu iska jiridda. Waa habka uu doonayo in uu arko Cersei ma uu ahayn, laakiin wuxuu ahaa mid aad u cadhooday u daryeeli waxa ay hadda u maleeyeen. Mataankiisa gasped iyo iyada xuso sameeyey Wreegay isaga faani.

"Ma Aabbaha u arkay?" Waxay weydiiyay.

Jaime humorlessly qoslay. "Waxaan sidoo kale aad seegtay, walaashay macaan," ayuu ku jawaabay oo ku sii socda inuu isaga tago. Cersei taahay oo u soo dhaqsaday inay haleesho.

"Yaa seeftaada gacanta, Jaime qaaday?" Waxay weydiiyay. "Ilyn Payne yeelan doonaa madaxiisa lagu daray labo isbuuc ah."

Jaime wuxuu isu oggol yahay si hubsiimo leh oo dhab ah. "Haddii aan nasiib, Vargo Hoat waa hore u dhintay oo qurmay," ayuu ku jawaabay. "Lady Brienne isaga dharbaaxo dhimanaya," ayuu u maleeyey of iyada qaniinay dhegta oo mar kale dhoola.

"Oh haa, giantess ah. Marka waxaan noqon doonaa nasiib inay ka soo baxaan ... haweeney? Man? Waxa aan iyada yeedhaan?"

Cersei kulan Brienne ahayd ee la soo dhaafay ka, Jaime doonayay. "Lady Brienne. Waa waxa ay iyada aynu u qayshanno."


End file.
